Hawaii is unique in its diverse multiethnic culture with ties throughout the Pacific and Southeast Asia which has been broadly affected by human immunodeficiency virus type 1 (HIV-1) infection and acquired immunodeficiency syndrome (AIDS). The first case of AID's was first reported from Honolulu in 1982. AIDS remains a disease with significant morbidity and mortality in predominantly young adults. There exists a critical need for further research into understanding the pathogenesis of HIV-1 disease. Furthermore,little is known about the variability of HIV-1 natural history or resposne to therapy in Asian/Pacific Islanders. This research project attempts to create a research database and improve access to research for HIV-1-positive patients using the combined resources of the University of Hawaii at Manoa, namely the Hawaii AIDS Clinical Research Program (HACRP), composed of the Hawaii AIDS Research Consortium (HARC) and the Hawaii AIDS Clinical Trials Unit (ACTU), the Retrovirology Research Laboratory (RRL), and the Hawaii Seropositivity and Medical Management (HSPAMM) program of the State of Hawaii, Department of Health, Communicable Disease Branch.